The Copycat
by 9653girl
Summary: This is the story of a nobody who is not like the rest. She still has a connection of sorts to her heart which allows her to have the feelings and such the other nobodies do not have. This is her tale. O.C./Axel (and a bit of Xion/Roxas and Larxene/whoever)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey gang! This is my first story. Sorry it is slow and boring to start with but I promise it will get more interesting as it goes. Constructive criticasim is apreciated but no hate crap please. Also F.Y.I. the x in Mexa makes the sh sound like in Marluxia and Xion. Enjoy X3**

Chapter 1

"Well what have we here?"

I jumped up with a start. There was a tall man standing over me. He had broad shoulders, a dark tan complexion, and silver-gray hair, but he wasn't an old man. He was rather handsome looking.

"Wh…who…are you?" I asked.

"My name is Xemnas. Now let's find out who you are."

I stood up and he made a motion in the air between us with one arm. Transparent letters appeared in front of me and began spinning around me. Then a big golden x appeared, stopping the spinning letters. M – E – X – A.

"Mexa. Number fifteen."

The letters faded and I looked questioningly up into the yellow eyes. "Number fifteen? What do you mean by that?"

"You are the newest member in Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII?" This was crazy! I knew nothing before these last few moments. "Why don't I know anything?"

"Hmh," Xemnas half chuckled , "Organization XII is made up of nobodies. You are a nobody."

"Well that's rude!"

"Hahaha! No. A nobody is someone without a heart. We cannot feel many of the feelings that somebodies can. Anger and rage we can feel, but sorrow and joy we cannot."

I was quiet for a time after that. How could someone, even a no one, have no feelings? No heart? Surely we had hearts somewhere. Xemnas continued talking about the Organization and nobodies and hearts as we made our way to… where was it we were going? Suddenly Xemnas stopped short,almost causing me to slam into him.

"Here we are, Castle Oblivion."

The room I had been led to was all white and gray with a strange symbol on the floor surrounded by a ring of unbelievably tall pillar-like chairs. I looked on the gathering from outside the ring. From my place on the floor I studied the people, or nobodies, seated above me. They all wore the black hooded duster style coats as well as black pants and boots. I now wore the same uniform. I had a black spaghetti strapped shirt underneath my coat and I wondered if the others, who seemed to be mostly men, had something similar or not. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Xemnas' next words.

"Before we depart I am pleased to introduce a new member."

I took a deep breath and started walking. I felt my insides churn as I made my way to the center of the circle with every eye in the room watching me. I wished I had my hood up over my face so no one could see the nervous blush I feared would come.

"Number fifteen."

Sunlight streamed through the window of the room I'd been taken to the night before. What a crazy night it had been. I was pondering the things that had happened and the fact that I had no memories from before, which really bothered me.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that made me jump about a foot in the air.

"Come in."

The young man who opened the door and stepped into my room had blond hair that was cut into a Mohawk-mullet kind of thing with sea blue eyes.

"Hi there! I'm Demyx," he said with a bright smile.

"Mexa."

"Well? Don't just sit there. Throw your coat and Boots on and come with me. Xemnas has asked me to take you to him so we can see what you can do."

**Again sorry for the slow beginning but it will get better. Promise! Next Mexa discovers her power and weapon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Our boots made quiet thuds on the hallway floor as Demyx led me through the castle. He seemed friendly, much friendlier than Xemnas. We were on our way to meet him. He wanted to test me at fighting; apparently I'll need to know such things for this new life. How it bugged me that this was all I knew.

"And this is the kitchen slash dining room," Demyx continued with the grand tour of my new home. "Here you fend for yourself when it comes to cooking or you can get someone else to cook for you but most will want favors in return."

"What kind of favors?" I asked with a suspicious tone. Mainly I was concerned what kind of favors these people would dare to ask for. After all Xemnas had told me that nobodies didn't have a conscious.

"Well…. For example, I do Axel's laundry and he cooks my meals. Axel, Xaldin, and Zexion are the best cooks," Demyx said smiling at me over his shoulder. "Oh and here is our chill room as I call it. It's got couches and comfy chairs. It's really quite relaxing, especially after a hard fight."

I smiled to myself. _This guy and I are gonna get along great. He's got a fun personality._ I casually glanced into the "chill room" as I passed and did a sudden double take.

_HOLY HOT NOBODY!_ Sitting in a chair in view of the door, reading a book was the hottest figure I had ever set my eyes on! He was a tall, string bean of a man, but that didn't take away from the fire he'd set under my skin. Then that long, spikey, flaming red hair just added to it all.

I couldn't stand and admire the view for long, because 1) I didn't want to lose Demyx in this maze of a castle (he hadn't even noticed I'd stopped), and 2) I did not want to be caught staring by the red-headed hotty. That would be so embarrassing.

Finally we came to a very large empty room. Like the rest of the castle it was white with touches of gray. Xemnas stood in the center of the room.

"Hello again, Mexa. I trust Number Nine has told you the reason for our meeting." The superior glanced at Demyx with a look on his face that almost seemed like contempt.

"Uh…yes superior," Demyx stuttered. Obviously he was intimidated. I felt a touch of irritation at that. Demyx seemed like to good person, even if he was a nobody.

"Yea. You want to test me and see what I can do." I had a bit of an attitude but didn't really care. Seems kind of strange after Xamnas had told me we had no feelings.

"Not for entertainment or cruelty, but to see how much training you may need. As a nobody you will have need of such skills. Now first you must summon your weapon."

"_Summon_ my weapon?"

There was a pause of silence as I stood there puzzled looking back and forth between the two of them.

Finally Demyx came to my rescue, "Like this." I took a step away to better observe what he was doing, when water began rising from nowhere to form a dome around him and a light began to shine from the peak. Then the water dome came together in the air just above his hand that was stretched above him. The ball then burst into light that began to take a strange shape that was wide at one end and slim at his hand where he grabbed the blue thing just under the three spikes that stretched from the top.

"What is that?!" I exclaimed in astonishment.

"It's a sitar. I can use it to manipulate water by playing it," he said with a smile. I returned it. He seemed happy that someone, even a no one was pleased with him. Somehow it just seemed like he was the underdog of the organization.

"Ok. Let me see." I tried different motions and flexing but nothing worked. I let out a frustrated sigh. I turned to Demyx with desperation in my eyes, "what am I doing wrong?" Somehow I knew I'd find comfort in him.

Just then Xemnas spoke, "maybe you need to be in a position where you need it before you can summon your weapon."

"What do you mean?"

He just smiled and turned to Demyx, "go. Get some of the others and bring them here." And with that Demyx left through a door of dark shadows that had just appeared. Turning back to me Xemnas explained that if one's life is threatened they discover instincts that they did not know before and I may be the same.

Just then many shadow doors opened to reveal other nobodies. One was tall with long blond hair standing with a male, about my height with gray blue hair that hung in his face, and a huge man with curly auburn hair. A man with a goatee, and bleach blond hair stood by himself not far from a pair of women. One of these women had short blond hair and for some reason had two strands of hair sticking up from the rest like a pair of antennas. The other woman had a large frame for a female and pink hair. I turned my head to see if anyone else had come and my heart stopped! (Well if I had a heart it would've stopped) There stood the redhead from the chill room! I felt the burn of a blush teasing my cheeks. Standing next to him was a boy with spikey, dirty blond hair and a girl with short black head.

Demyx joined us in the middle of the room. "Is this enough sir?"

"Yes. I think this will do." Xemnas turned to speak to the others in the room, "I need a volunteer to test our newest member."

There was a short pause before the blond with the antennas stepped forward and Xemnas moved away from me with Demyx right behind him. The look of concern on his face was far from comforting.

"I'm Larxene and I don't play nice, so stay on your toes rookie!" Then Larxene let out a very annoying laugh as lightning began sparking around her and a thorny ring of shadows circled around each of her hands until small blue and yellow knives appeared between her fingers, four in each hand.

Something about this chick made me want to do some damage to that over inflated ego. I felt as if the venom in her attitude was flowing through my veins. I could tell she didn't plan to go easy on me. I think I'll knock her off of her high-and-mighty tower.

"Good," I chuckled, "I was worried this would be too easy," I said with a demeaning smirk.

That struck a nerve and she lunged at me, anger burning in her electric teal-green eyes. I ducked out of the way and slashed at her with the knives I held between my fingers. She tried to strike me with lightning but I could see her plan and dove out of the way and turned her own attack against her.

Before another attack could be made Xemnas was between us preventing either of us from continuing the fight. I looked full into his face and found shock and surprise.

"That is enough," authority filled his voice and Larxene went back to her friend with pink hair, a look of scorn on her face. I felt that same smirk return in satisfaction. It's not that I liked to best people but I can't stand bullies and Larxene was definitely a bully.

Xemnas looked at me as if he was studying me. It freaked me out a bit.

"Um…what? What did I do?"

"You used Larxene's own weapon and power against her. You even seemed to take on her overconfident attitude." Xemnas crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Luxord," he addressed the bleach blond, "your turn?"

He just smiled and gave a nod. There was a twinkle of mischief in his light blue eyes and the battle began.

He pulled out a few playing cards and I knew we weren't about to have a game of go fish. I dodged cards and threw them back.

Then he smiled and said, "Look closely." And just like that he became a card and began to shuffle among three others face down on the floor.

I'd had enough of these games. I attacked the card that was Luxord and when he turned back into his normal form I attacked and did not let up till Demyx pulled me from the fight.

"Easy Mexa!"

I looked up into his face and relaxed till his eyes got wide and his jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Your eyes changed!"

I gave him a questioning look till a glimpse of red caught my eye. It was the hot red head walking over to Xemnas. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew they were talking about me and the battles they had just seen.

Then he stepped nearer to where Demyx and I stood. "My turn," he said with a smirk on his face. This time I wasn't annoyed by arrogance or overconfidence. Instead, there was a feeling of play.

I smirked back, "bring it." And with that we moved apart. There was a pause that was broken by Axel.

"Can you not figure out what weapons I use without my showing them to you first?"

I concentrated and felt a power surging through me and at each hand was a thorny ring of darkness that spun with fire until I held 2 large spiked wheels.

The red head smiled and produced the same weapons. He was impressed. I hoped my knees wouldn't give way.

And the fight began. I didn't want to show off in front of my red head crush but he was very predictable. I could see what he was planning to do and counter before he had a chance to turn his thought to action.

When the fight was over he lowered his weapons and a smile crossed his face and his weapons disappeared.

"Very good!" The smile that framed that voice made my bones felt weak at their center. If I was going to be around him on a daily basis I needed to get a grip. "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

As I returned the greeting Xemnas came up behind me. "Very impressive Mexa. There is one more thing I want to test." With that he motioned to the large nobody with reddish brown hair. Everyone around us backed away and I braced myself and focused. He summoned his weapon, a large strange object. A tomahawk. I took a deep breath and summoned the same weapon. To my disappointment it was not made to my size. As a matter of fact the tomahawk itself was as big as I was. I grasped the hilt that was about where my head was, and to my amazement was able to lift it with as much ease as the Goliath before me.

Our fight did not last long as the others. Just testing offence and defense.

When Xemnas approached us again, "I think that will be all we need. Mexa, you may prove to be a valuable asset to our organization. Demyx Show Mexa around and teach her the basics she will need to know. Vexen," he addressed the blond with green eyes. "I want to discuss what we have seen here with you."

With that everyone disappeared into the doors of shadowed darkness. Then it was just Demyx and me alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry this took so long. Work keeps my pretty busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. (This is my first time uploading a chapter by myself XD Thanks Linds =3 )**

**Chapter 3**

Demyx picked up the tour right where he left off. Finally we wound up in the library where the blond from the fight and her pink haired friend were in the corner talking until they noticed our presence.

"Hi there," Demyx greeted them. I could tell he was nervous. He turned to me and began the introductions, "you have already met Larxene," he gestured to the blond with the antennas. She looked as if she wanted to rip me to pieces. "And this is Marluxia."

"Nice to meet you," I had already decided I didn't like Larxene but I thought it best to attempt friendship. "I'm glad I'm not the only girl here. The four of us could hang out and do girl stuff," I smiled at them.

Larxene gave me a snobby puzzled look, "_four_ of us?"

"Yea. There's me, you, that girl…what's her name? The one with the black hair and Marluxia here," I said innocently.

I saw rage burn in Marluxia's eyes. Larxene looked like she was going to bust a gut holding her laughter in and Demyx looked like he'd just seen his worst nightmare.

"I…..am…._not_….a **GIRL!"** Marluxia spoke for the first time in a voice that clearly belonged to a man.

My jaw dropped I felt my face burn with a blush. "I am soooooooooooooo sorry! It's mainly the hair! I ment no-" Demyx pulled me from the room before I could dig my grave any deeper.

When we were safe he turned to me, "we all think he looks like a girl. You're just the first with enough sand to say it to his face." I giggled until I was silenced by a fierce growl. "I think our next stop should be the kitchen." He gave me a warm smile.

"Lead the way." As we walked down the hall I knew I had found a friend.

* * *

We finally arrived at the kitchen, much to the relief of my stomach. I don't think I even remember eating. Like at all. Ever. Between today and yesterday I had not eaten anything.

"Well what can I get you?" Demyx asked cheerfully. "I'm not the best cook in the castle but I'll help."

I thought for a moment. "Got any bread and peanut butter?" He smiled and began the hunt.

After I had eaten and the hungry monster satisfied I glanced at the sink.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

Demyx jumped, "what is what?"

"Why are those dirty dishes piled up in the sinks?! Does no one do dishes in this place?"

"Uh….no not really," I think I scared him.

"unacceptable!" I got up and set out to clean those dishes.

"Well what have we here?" an amused voice said behind me. I whirled around to a strange face. He was tall, but then everyone was taller than me. He had his black hair in a ponytail, and an eyepatch with a scar. His good eye was the same gold color as Xemnas. "Name's Xigbar. And you are?"

"Mexa." Somewhere in my mind a big red flag went up.

"Oh! New girl. Nice. Very nice," he said looking me over. I wanted to break the plate in my hands over his head. I didn't like being looked at like a prize cut of meat.

"Xigbar, leave the girl alone," the man behind him intervened. He had black dreads, purple eyes, and a voice that reminded me of an overcast winters day.

"Ok Xaldin. Relax will ya? Just wanted to meet the little lady is all." Xigbar flashed me a look I didn't like. "Lets go."

When they had left I turned to Demyx, "can you explain that?"

"Well you met Xigbar. He's number two and has power over gravity. He's a lady's man, or so he thinks. The other is Xaldin. He's number three and has power over wind." Just then a man with blond hair appeared.

"Uh….Vexen right?" I asked. I felt a nervousness from Demyx.

"I see you have a good memory. It is time you come with me," there was an evil mischief gleaming behind his green eyes.

* * *

Vexen's lab was just as you would expect. It had all the science-y stuff I expected to see but I had no idea what most of this stuff was or what it was for.

"First I'd like to go over what I observed in you sparring and maybe we can discover the extent of your power."

I had a bad feeling about this. Demyx had concern on his face when we left him in the kitchen.

From your battle with Larxene we discovered you could use the power and weapons of another against them, that seems plain enough. You then fought Luxord, and I must ask how you knew which card he was?"

"Well," I began, "I don't know how to explain it. It was like I could see he was planning that I would lose him among the cards and he'd attack me and trap me in some dice or something like that."

Vexen raised his eyebrow, "so you could read his mind?"

"No. It was more like I could see what he was thinking." Vexen waited for me to explain the difference. I thought for a moment, "If you were thinking that you hate sea-salt ice cream all I could see is that you were thinking about ice cream. I can't think your thoughts. Only see images of them."

"Fascinating," Vexen's eyes held an excitement as if he was on the verge of a wonderful discovery. It scared the beejeebies out of me. I tried to think of Demyx and how relaxed and calm he made me feel. "Now, to continue, your round with Axel proved that you do not need for your opponent to make the first move before you can use their own weapons against them. And against Lexaeus you proved you could also copy the physical strength of another. Is there any other experiences you would like to share?"

"I can't think of anything else."

Suddenly there was a look of the mad scientist in his eyes. "Well we shall have to conduct more experiment."

With that evil gleam in his very green eyes I could see all that he had in mind. I began to leave, when Vexen grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I know the kind of experiments you have in mind and I will not allow it!" With that I broke from his hold and firmly planted my teeth in his arm where his sleeve had slipped and showed bere skin. While he was distracted with his pain I ran.

* * *

I was back with Demyx telling him of my encounter with the chilly academic.

"You got some guts Mexa!" Demyx said wide-eyed. "I'm glad he didn't get to do anything to you though. I was scared for you."

"I know," I smiled at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I copied you. I felt your feelings. You see me as someone special don't you?"

Demyx blushed, "I…You are the first one to show more than contempt twords me, other than ignoring me."

"Don't worry Demy," he smiled at the nickname and blushed when I held his hand, "you have a friend in this nobody." With that I hugged my new friend.

"Oh one question," I had to ask.

"What's that?"

"Any idea why Vexen tasted like a cinnamon roll?"

**I have a question for my readers and I need a response by the end of the next chapter (which will be chapter 4) maybe chapter 5. Not sure yet. ANYWAY! My question is: do you want me to involve Mexa's sombody in this story? It will affect where/how I end this story. I love both story lines. either message me or leave your answer in your review. thanks =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey gang! Thanks for comming back to read chapter 4. I must appologize: it has recently come to my attention that Organization XIII lives in The Castle That Never Was not Castle of Oblivion. But this is a fan fiction so no matter. I do want to thank those following my story. it made my day to get that email. =3 Anyway, on with the show.**

**Chapter 4**

I have now been a member of Organization XIII for almost three months. Demy and I have grown closer over that time and I have learned a lot essential to the life of a nobody. However, I cannot say the same for the rest of the organization.

Marluxia will never forgive me for calling him a girl. He's real touchy about that. Larxene hates me for lots of things. She liked being the only girl in the organization (for whatever reason Xion didn't count in her mind) and I was trespassing on her territory. She also hated that I had embarrassed her in the fight when I first got here and there was another reason she had hidden deeper and I didn't care to copy her enough to dig that deep.

Vexen still hated me for biting him and refusing any attempted experiment. He did lead me to discovering a new ability of my power: if another is thinking or planning and it concerns or involves me in any way I imeadeitly copy them. It's as if they called my name in order to get my attention. Whenever he'd concoct a plan to trap me into an experiment it caught my attention and I avoided it.

Occasionally Xaldin speaks with me. Often when I'm doing dishes, as I am the only one in the castle who will, he will stand and talk with me. The power over wind suits him well. He has a sternness to his nature but there is a sadness in his soul (I say soul since we have no hearts). An unreturned love. Boy can I relate to that.

Axel. The nobody with red hair who renders me felling like the heart I don't have is beating so rapidly and making my bones go weak. Whenever he is near I have to copy Demyx so I can act normally. There is something else about him. He can hide things from me. Sometimes when I'm alone in my room I will copy him in an attempt to see what he thinks of me…..if there is any chance he can feel the same way about me as I do him. Nothing.

Xigbar still flirts with me. I must say he's persistent. It does get on my nerves frequently! Every time he thinks of me my attention is drawn to him no matter where he is. And the thoughts! He is such a pervert! I had to hit him with a flaming chakram a few times.

Xemnas on the other hand thinks of me as a security feature. Occasionally he comes to me asking for an update on everyone. Everyone that is except for Xigbar and Saix that is. Strange right? I guess he trusts them more than the others.

* * *

"Demy?" he stopped playing his sitar and waited for me to continue. We were in his room, he was propped up on pillows at the head of the bed and I sat at the foot. I felt more relaxed here. I just felt alone in my room. "Do you remember who you were before the organization?"

"No, but I have an idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I had broken dreams of my life before. It was kind of like really foggy bits of memories. I don't know everything but I have an idea of what my life was like. Why do you ask?"

I stared at my crossed legs. "I…I don't remember anything. It frustrates me so much. I haven't had any dreams that I can remember," despair and frustration laced my voice. Demyx knew of my dreams. I never remembered them when I woke up but I'd always wake screaming or soaked in tears. After the last time Demyx had insisted I sleep in his room which actually helped.

Demyx sat and thought for a moment on how best to advise me, "Well maybe you should stop chasing the past and focus on the now. Don't worry about finding who you were and focus on who you want to become who you want to be."

I thought about it for a while, "That makes since to me."

We were silent for a short while until Demyx spoke, "Speaking of dreams," he said trying to lighten the mood, "I had a doozy of a dream last night!"

I laughed, "Ok. What happened?"

"I dreamed Axel was sucking on Roxas' head," he said casually. I fell of the bed laughing so hard my ribs hurt. "More like slurping actually," and he made a loud slurping sound sending me into another fit of laughter. "Hey you feel like an adventure?"

I smiled, "Where to?"

"Follow me," and with that he made a door of dark shadows and the adventure began.

* * *

*Axel*

I walked into the kitchen with Roxas and Xion behind me. They broke off and went on to the dining room half of the large room while I headed to one of the many stoves in the kitchen half. We have a few different ones so we didn't have to wait for someone else to finish cooking before we could start our dinner.

As I began to gather what I'd need I saw Saix swipe at something then look around confused. Probably just a bug of some kind.

I began cooking the meal for me and my friends. They were the only ones I really liked here. Saix and I were close to start with but we drifted. I glanced at Roxas and Xion. They were sitting beside each other just talking. I smiled to myself. They would make a cutecouple. Just then a movement caught my eye. Saix was trying to pick something off the wall. It was as if he couldn't get a hold on it.

I noticed Demyx and Mexa sitting together huddled behind a book. Apparently it was a funny book judging by their giggling. I felt a slight irritation at them. Sure Mexa was an ok enough nobody and she was completely fascinating; she acts like she can still feel as if she had a heart. But that's not what irritates me. Of all the nobodies in the castle she chose Demyx. Demyx, the nobody with no guts, had her in his room every night now.

"What are you doing number seven?" Xemnas asked as I brought the finished meal to my friends.

"There was some kind of red light. I think it hid under your arm," Saix said as he lifted the superior's arm. Demyx and Mexa were struggling to hold in their laughter.

After a few moments I felt eyes on me. I looked around and met Mexa's eyes, well actually I they were my eyes but they quickly changed to match Demyx. I wonder what her real eyes looked like. She always wore someone else's. Mostly she wore Demyx's eyes.

She then turned to Demyx and slurped loudly on the soup before them. Demyx snorted and laughed hard. Apparently an inside joke. They were just like a couple of kids.

After everyone had finished and the dishes were in the sink everyone left except Mexa. She went to the sink and began washing. Xemnas punched Saix in the face and yelled at him to quit touching him after Saix had stuck his fingers in Xemnas' ear. Mexa and Demyx shared one last laugh together before parting.

"Hey Axel. You coming?" I looked down at my best friend.

"Nah. You two go on. I'll catch up." As they left I went over to Mexa. "Hey there." She jumped about a foot in the air and for just a moment her eyes shifted but not long enough for more than half a glimpse before they matched mine.

"Hi Axel," there was a hint of shakiness to her voice. A faint red tone began to warm her cheeks and her eyes shifted again and I was looking into the eyes of Demyx.

"Why do you do the dishes every night?"

"Someone, in this case no one, has to," she said with a smile spread across her face. I must admit she was a lovely sight. "Besides," she continued, "I find it relaxing."

Silence filled the next few moments. She was an interesting creature alright but I couldn't think on her too much. I'd heard it would call her attention to me and I wasn't fond of the idea of someone else having access into my mind.

"What were you and Demyx laughing at?"

She snickered at the thought, dried her hands off, and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small metal tube with one flat end and a dome on the other with a hole in it and one small button.

"Demyx took me to another world today and we brought back a souvenir." She aimed the dome end at my chest and pressed the button. A small red light appeared over where my heart should be. "This is a laser pointer."

I just stared at her for a moment and smiled. Well at least she wasn't dull.

* * *

*Demyx*

She was just finishing the dishes when I walked in.

"Demy!" she exclaimed. No matter how much time we spent together she always gave me the same excited greeting.

"Hey Mexa," I said sadly. There was no point in hiding anything from her. Even if she couldn't copy me we were so close she could read me like a book.

"What's wrong Dem Dem?"

"Xemnas is sending me on a mission."

**Once again thanks for reading. I'll try to get the next chapter out faster. "Good night and God bless."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It's a very long chapter and I have been very busy with work. Before we get on with the story i need to cite the youtube videos I referenced in the last chapter out of respect. The part with the laser pointer was inspired by a video called Light this video I think has been done by many and I'm not sure who created it but my favorite is by rockerdog167. The dream Demyx had is based on a video called Fangirl Squeal by EmNessaProductions. Now on with the story. C=**

**Chapter 5**

*Mexa*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'Xemnas is sending me on a mission,'?!" My face was red with anger and my stomach felt like a led weight. "I'm coming with you right?"

"actually," Demyx shifted on his feet and looked about as helpless and desperate as I felt, "Xemnas wants you to stay here."

"WHAT?!" No way I was letting my Demy go on a mission alone! Who would keep him safe? What would I do if he didn't come back? I could feel tears burning in my eyes as my vision blurred. Demyx just took me in his arms and held me close.

He hummed a tune to relax me as he led me back to his room. "Mexa," Demyx began, "I can't get out of this. Copy me everyday and it'll be like I'm right here. I'll even sing to you at night like always." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"What am I going to do if you don't come back?"

"Don't worry. I'm prepared," he smiled as he pulled out a folded piece of paper.

I dropped my head into my hands. "Xemnas had to write it down for you?" I whined. Another wave of tears swept over me.

Demy got us situated under the covers and sang me a lullaby till I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*Xemnas*

"Superior?" a voice came from behind me, "I need to warn you about number fifteen."

"Warn me?" I raised one eyebrow. Mexa was odd I would give him that but she was loyal if anything.

"She is too dangerous and unpredictable. We haven't been able to conduct any experiments to test how much she can do. She could see anything we were planning and intercept it and do as she pleased. She could look inside any one of us and see the best way to turn them against the rest of the organization."

I stared into those angry eyes of ice. Could he have a point?

* * *

*Mexa*

Demy left early in the morning. I hadn't left the room sence. It was getting late and my stomach was starting to growl but I stayed curled up on the bed clutching Demy's pillow. There was a knock on the door. When I didn't answer it opened and a red-head appeared from behind.

"You going to eat or just starve till water boy gets back?"

My stomach growled in reply to his question. I was so lonely for Demyx that Axel didn't phase me much.

"Come on. Get up," Axel came over and pulled me out of bed. "Demyx made me swear to keep an eye on you till he got back. If you starve to death I'll never hear the end of it."

When we got to the kitchen he turned and asked what I wanted to eat. I mindlessly went to one of the many cabinets and began looking. I pulled out spaghetti noodles and some tomato sauce when Axel came over to me.

"Why don't I fix the sauce and you just focus on the noodles." I wasn't in the mood to argue.

As I put a pot of water on to boil I thought of Demy. Not even gone one day and I wanted him back. I didn't notice what all Axel was putting in the spaghetti sauce. I didn't notice anything really till Axel brought me out of my trance.

"Are you going to cook those noodles or let the water boil away?"

I felt the burn of a blush as I broke the noodles and dumped them in the water. I studied him from the corner of my eye. I could tell he felt concern for me. Suddenly I remembered my feelings for him and felt a giddiness bubbling up within me. It wasn't long before the meal was done.

As we sat there eating Axel looked up at me, "Well? What do you think?"

"It's so good," I said feeling my usual warmth come back to me. "How did you know I absolutely love mushrooms?"

He gave me a cocky smirk, "Lucky guess." I returned the smile. "Hey Mexa?" Did I detect a hint of nervousness?

"Yea?"

" Do you want to hang out with Roxas, Xion and me? At least till Demyx comes back?"

I looked into those sea foam green eyes. Those amazing eyes. "Demyx told you to ask me that didn't he?"

Axel looked down at his plate. He seemed a little embarrassed. "Yes," he confessed.

"I thought so," I looked at him a moment longer. "Do YOU want me to?"

"Well it's better than you moping in his room."

I smiled, "Ok."

* * *

*Axel*

I woke up to a sudden scream in the middle of the night. It was a girl's scream and it was close. I jumped out of bed and ran across the hall to Demyx's room. It had to be Mexa. She was the only girl on this hall.

When I opened the door Mexa was sitting on Demyx's bed crying into her knees. Her whole body shook with each sob.

"Are you ok?"

She jumped at my voice and wiped at her eyes, "I'm ok." She had turned her head so I couldn't see her face, "just a bad dream."

"All this for some dream?" she was such a silly child sometimes.

"I never remember the dream Axel," I could hear her voice crack with the tears. "I just wake up, my face wet with tears, and a pain in my chest…" she trailed off into tears.

We were silent for a while. "So…this is why you sleep with water boy," I felt a touch of relief, "to keep nightmares away." She nodded. "Come on," I said as I gently picked up her hand.

"Wha…what are you doing?" She had finally turned to face me. She looked so hurt.

"Till Demyx gets back you can sleep with me. Otherwise no one in this castle is going to get any sleep," she pulled against my grip. "What? I'm not sleeping in water boy's bed!"

"You want…me to sleep….in your bed…..with you?" there was panic in your voice and I realized the reason for it.

"I'm not going to do anything water boy hasn't done. Come on. We'll go to your room. I couldn't do anything with Xion and Roxas across the hall." With that Mexa trusted me and let me lead her to her room. I must say she looked pretty good in the uniform black and gray pajamas.

When we got to her room she seemed pretty uncomfortable and jumpy in the bed at first, but soon she closed her eyes and her breathing relaxed. I rolled over and let sleep take me.

* * *

*Mexa*

It had been almost a week since Demyx left. I had been holding up surprisingly well since I had started hanging out with Roxas, Xion, and Axel. This afternoon they planed to take me to Twilight Town for the first time.

When we got there we bought some sea-salt ice cream and they showed me some of their favorite places to go. It was great! It was nice to be part of a group of friends. I was glad to get a chance to get to know Axel in a better way than getting inside his head.

At one point we were passing a string of shops when I caught a glimpse of Marluxia and Larxene on the other side of the street. Larxene was glaring at me. Man! If looks could kill I'd be dead.

Something she was thinking involved me and caught my attention. I looked and wound up looking at Larxene's memories and desires and found I had delved deeper than I ever wanted to go into Larxene.

"UUUUGGHHHH! MY EYES! MY MIND'S EYE! IT BURNS!" I yelled in shock and disgust. Xion and the boys turned shocked and worried faces to me. I had dropped what was left of my melting ice cream and had berried my face in my hands trying to erase the images from Larxene's mind.

"Mexa what's wrong?" Xion worried.

I looked into her blue eyes that were filled with concern. She had come to look up to me in my short time with them. I didn't want her to be sad. She had enough struggles inside her soul.

"I'm fine," I said. "Someone was just thinking about something unpleasant." I shot a glance at Larxene. Xion followed my gaze.

I copied Demyx to force those sickening images out of my mind and we went on our way.

* * *

*Larxene*

"What was wrong with her?" Marluxia asked me. I had a suspicion but I wasn't about to reveal what I knew that Mexa must have seen.

"Do you think she saw our plan?" I lied.

A venomous smile crossed his face, "That would be unfortunate."

* * *

*Mexa*

We had just come from a little café were we had something to eat. We were laughing at a joke Roxas told when we were interrupted.

"MAE! MAE!"

We looked around to see who was yelling when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. I stared, stunned, into a strange face of a young man with auburn hair and gray-blue eyes.

"Mae! I've finally found you!" a smile of relief spread across his face.

"JOE YOU FOUND HER!" A man about the same age with blond hair and blue eyes ran up to him and shoved him out of the way.

Before I could do anything he caught me up in his arms and leaned close to my face. I shoved him off and slammed my fist into his face.

"What is going on?!" I screamed in anger. I was just out on a nice day with my friends when two strangers start clambering all over me! Who wouldn't be pissed?!

"Mae," the one called Joe looked at me hurt in his face, "don't you know me?"

"No!"

Axel put his hand on my shoulder, "Maybe you should explain yourself."

"Excuse me!" the blond got up and gave Axel an angry look, "That's my fiancé there!"

I dropped my jaw and Axel stifled a laugh so it sounded like a snort.

"Give it a rest Keith. This is obviously not her," Joe turned to us, sadness and disappointment all over his face. "I apologize miss. It's just you look just like my missing cousin."

My anger was fading as I looked at his memories, "I hope you find her."

"Thank you." And with that they were gone.

Sunset found us at the top of Twilight Tower with another stick of ice cream in our hands. The view was amazing! I felt I could see to the end of the universe.

Just then Roxas caught my attention. I looked at him. He wasn't talking but showing me in his mind's eye what he wanted to ask. I smiled and gave him a reassuring wink as I played with my left braid.

It was almost dark when Axel suggested we head home. Xion and Roxas led the way. I blocked Axel's path before he could follow and put my finger to my lips.

"Roxas is finally going to make a move," I explained as soon as they were far enough ahead.

Axel smiled, "It's about time."

We began our journey home when I knew they were far enough ahead we wouldn't disturb the budding romance. It was nice to be alone with Axel for once.

"Mexa?" I met the gaze of those enticing eyes, "What happened back there? When you had that melt down in the street?"

Oh why did he have to bring that up?! I felt sick to my stomach and scrunched my eyes together at the memory.

"I…I saw into Larxene's mind," I shuttered at the thought.

"Oh?" he raised one short eyebrow. "And what did you see?"

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, "Basically she's the organization's whore. She sleeps with almost everyone! Xemnas, Xigbar, Vexen, Luxord!" I shuttered, "She even makes Vexen use some kind of oil or body wash to make him taste like a cinnamon roll!"

Axel gaged in disgust, "Is there anyone she's NOT sleeping with?"

"Well she's not much interested in Lexaeus, Zexion, Demyx, or Roxas. Xion and I are girls so defiantly not us."

"What about Saix?" a sadness crossed his face with that question.

I turned my gaze to my feet, "Yes. Even Saix. Marluxia too."

He smiled halfheartedly, "I could've sworn he was gay."

"No," I smiled, "But it baffles me how she has kept it from each of them. Xaldin is the only one who knows and it's painful for him to know."

"Why is that?"

"He loves her."

Axel's eyes bulged, "WHAT?! Xaldin and LARXENE?!"

"Oh come on!" I argued, "He's wind and she's lightning. Put the two of them together and you got one heck of a storm!" Axel just rolled his eyes. "I did find out why she hates me though."

"And what reason could she possibly have for that? Other than you beating her badly your first day here?"

I looked him full in the face, "Larxene is jealous of all the attention YOU give me." That caught his full attention. "She wants to add you to her collection of men and feels I am a threat."

"Are you?"

I studied his face afraid to ask, "You tell me."

He gave me no answer and we continued in silence till we got to the castle. I let my mind wonder. Why didn't he give me an answer? Even a no would be better than nothing. At least then I'd know how he felt about me. Just then a very random thought occurred to me.

"Oh my gosh," I laughed.

"What is it?" axel looked at me curiously.

"We are perfect." He looked puzzled so I explained, "They say 'Nobody is perfect.' We are nobodies. Therefore we are perfect." I beamed up at him. He just laughed and shook his head. He had a nice laugh.

* * *

*Axel*

I had just gotten changed into the black and gray plaid pajama pants we all had. I didn't bother with the solid black shirt that went with it. Mexa was already falling into sleep as I crawled into bed. She had slept more peacefully sence I had started staying with her at night. I took note of how pretty she was.

"Demy," Mexa was muttering in her sleep.

Even in her sleep it was all about water boy. Just then she did something that took me by surprise.

"Axel."

My name. She said my name!

**Thanks for reading. There are about four or five more chapters left to this story and I can't wait till the second to last chapter x3. "So for now I'll say good night and may God bless."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've been sooooooooo busy. That and this chapter was hard to get into. Anyway just to clear up any confusion this is a flashback chapter. enjoy**

**Chapter 6**

I opened my eyes as the morning sun streamed through the windows of my room. I breathed deeply as a big smile broke out across my face. Today was the day! I had been waiting for this day for weeks. It was not often I got a day all to myself. Usually Father had me hard at work with one of my many teachers.

"No daughter of mine is going to ascend to the throne ignorant and unprepared," He'd say every time I complained.

Yup, you guessed it! I am a princess. And man oh man is it a pain! Hardly ever a moment to myself, always being pulled in five different directions and the worst part is having to dress up. My father, the king, thinks a princess must dress like a princess. That means layers upon layers of petticoats, shoes that pinch, a deathtrap called a corset, and loads of itchy ruffles. My pants and shirts, or "men's wear" as my father calls it, are strictly forbidden except for when I practice fighting with a keyblade, which all royalty had.

Today, however, was my day to do what I wanted. I grabbed my white pants, sky blue shirt, and stuck my feet in my brown moccasins. I ran down the stairs as I pulled on my vest, my princess braid swung about with the rest of my hair. A single braid behind the left ear was the mark of royalty in this world. I had just turned the corner when – WHAM!

"OW! What the crap Mae?!" I looked across my knees at my cousin who I had just knocked to the ground.

"Sorry Joe!" I apologized, "I guess I got over excited."

Joe was my twin cousin. I say that because we were born on the same day. Our dads were brothers and had Joe's dad not been killed in the war that had also claimed our grandfather's life, Joe would be the heir to the throne instead of me. To be honest I wish that had been the case. I'm not exactly leader material. Joe, on the other hand, is captain of the guard at only sixteen! He's a born leader, and a rootin-tootin good one! I've tried to talk my father into letting the throne pass from me to Joe but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Where are you going?"

I looked into those gray-blue eyes of my best friend in this whole world. I glanced around.

"Promise not to tell?" I whispered. He gave me that this-sounds-like-a-bad-idea look. "I'm going to explore another world!" I said trying to keep my excitement on the down low. If Father found out my butt's in big trouble.

Joe's eyes got wide, "Are you insane?! The king-"

"Won't find out," I interrupted. "Please Joe! I've been trapped here. Father doesn't think it is a princess' place to travel outside of her own world. Especially after mom died," we shared a solemn silence at that. My mother had died when I was ten due to an illness she contracted from another world. Joe's mom had died not long after his dad had died. The grief was just too much for her.

"Mae," Joe hesitated. I knew the leader in him would do the right thing. It was his responsibility as he felt it. Even a rebel like me would obey his command. "Just remember the rule: the worlds must stay a secret."

I threw my arms around him, "Thanks Joe!" With that we parted.

I made my way to the rim, a hill that encircled the kingdom, to the many doorways that I would find there. Unlike the rest of the universe we knew the truth that there are more worlds than our own. Our world however, was secret from even those who knew.

As I approached the top of the hill I could see the many keyholes on the other side, each leading to its own world. I summoned my keyblade, more sword than key the metal of the blade mirrored the scenery. I raised the blade at a keyhole and unlocked it. And my adventure began.

* * *

Radiant Gardens. It was even better than I thought. I had a tutor who taught me about all the other worlds and Radiant Gardens has always been one of my favorite.

I was walking down the streets, my moccasins barely making a sound on the stone road. This world had a beautiful, peaceful atmosphere. Well it did till I heard a ruckus from one of the alleys.

I peeked around the corner and saw two boys about my age, one with red spikey hair and the other had blue hair that was straight except for the top where he had it spiked to the back of his head. The redhead had two things that looked like some kind of pan with flames on it. The one with blue hair had a large stick and was holding it as a sword. They were surrounded by four large boys, each holding something like a sock-em'-bopper in a threatening way. Seemed like they could use a hand, and I smiled as I stepped into what was bound to be a fight.

"Hey!" I yelled at the two underdogs, "You two need a hand?"

They all turned around to face me. The older boy, who seemed to be the leader, looked me over and an unpleasant smile crossed his lips.

"Stay out of this doll. Soon as we settle this I'll come over there and we can get to know each other better."

I raised one eyebrow and twisted the small braid next to my left ear around my finger, "Is that so?" I said innocently.

The boy smiled and blew a kiss my way. His green eyes full of meanness.

"No thanks." And with that I summoned my keyblade and the fight began.

The boy with blue hair was busy with a blond and doing a good job holding his own, the silver haired leader was whooping the redhead's butt, while I was taking care of two brunettes. I ducked a swing from the brunette with blue eyes and kicked him hard. He slammed against the wall and decided he'd had enough. The other attacked with renewed aggressiveness. I found myself backing up till I found myself back to back with the redhead. I got an idea, something Joe had taught me in training.

"Hold still," and with that I grabbed the redhead's shoulders and flipped myself over his head and kicked the leader full in the face.

My keyblade disappeared and I used my fists to box the stunned boy. I landed a blow to his stomach just below the ribs and he was down for good.

The blond came to help the silver haired bully to his feet. He shoved him away and glared at me. I just smirked triumphantly. He spat at my feet before walking off, his gang following him in defeat.

Suddenly the redhead ran past me, "Yea! We'll teach you! Next time you won't mess with us!"

"Uuuhhhh…" I glanced at his friend who was shaking his head. He looked up at me and held out his hand.

"Thanks for the help. I'm Isa."

I smiled and firmly grasped his hand, "Mae."

"Hey!" The redhead had run back to us. "You fight pretty good," he said with a wink.

"Thanks."

"Name's Lea. Got it memorized?" he said as he pointed one finger at his temple.

"Yea. Sure." I shot Isa a questioning glance.

"Don't ask," he said shaking his head.

* * *

"It was the best day ever!" I was in my room with Joe telling him about my adventure. After the fight Lea, Isa, and I had gotten ice cream and they had showed me the town.

"Easy Mae," Joe said concerned. "If the king finds out about this you will be in big trouble."

"It would be great if I could go back," I was so lost in the wonder of the day that Joe's warning barely meant anything to me.

"Woh! Wait! Time out! You aren't planning to go back?!"

"Of course I am."

He shook his head as it fell into his hands. There was a sudden knock on the door causing both of us to jump. One of the maids poked her head into the room.

"Excuse me your majesties," she said quietly, "dinner is ready." With that she left the room.

Dinner was as usual; Father talked of business in the kingdom, Joe and I tried to entertain ourselves, and Keith flirted with me and played suck-up to my father.

Keith is a young man, the son of a duke, and who my father is dead set on being my husband one day. He's your typical blond haired, blue eyed beauty complete with the I'm-so-handsome-you-can't-resist-me look. He only wants the power of the throne. I hate his guts. He's so creepy… like stalker creepy.

"So Mae," Keith turned to me, "your father says he's given you tomorrow to be a free day as well."

I glared at him, "And?"

"I was wondering if you would care to spend it with me?" he wiggled his eyebrows as if to hint at something. Why does he feel he needs to pretend to care about me?

"No thanks."

* * *

*Joe*

We were sneaking up the hill that surrounded the kingdom. The sun wasn't even up yet. Mae had thought this the best way to avoid Keith. I usually made a point to obey my king but when it came to arranging a marriage and choosing a future king my uncle was not the best.

We reached the crest of the hill and she turned to me, "I'm going to radiant gardens. If you need me come find me."

I smiled and nodded. I knew the king would be very unhappy with this but Mae had been cooped up for her whole life.

"Be safe," I whispered as I hugged her tightly. As much as she felt I was all she had, she was all I had.

She flashed her beautiful smile, "Of course."

And with that she left.

* * *

*Mae*

I had found Lea and Isa again. I was sure glad to see them. They were so much fun. I had spent the whole day with them again.

When the sun began to set they made their way home. Isa went on home but Lea lingered behind with me. I hoped he wasn't going to insist on walking me home.

"Can I show you something?" he said smiling. He was a nice looking kid. I could just picture the looker he'd be when he got older.

"Ok," and with that he lead the way out of town. We came to a steep hill that was bare on the side facing the town and covered by a blanket of trees that stretched to the crest.

When we got to the top of the hill I saw what he meant. It looked like a chunk had been cut out of the hill and a small waterfall cascaded peacefully into a pool of water large enough to swim in that trickled of to the side the hill.

"It's so beautiful," I sighed.

Lea took my hand in his, sending tingles up my arm, "I come here when I need to get away and relax."

I turned to him and smiled. I had never noticed how amazing his eyes are.

I didn't get a chance to see what happened next. Because just then the worst possible thing happened.

My father showed up.

Back at the castle I was getting the lecture of a life time. What happened was Keith. That pretty faced creep had followed Joe and me this morning and ratted us out. The worst part was I got Joe in trouble.

"You are prohibited from ever leaving this world again!" the king's voice boomed through the castle. He slapped a handcuff like bracelet on my right hand. It was a magic bracelet meant to keep me from summoning my keyblade.

I could feel the watery burn in my eyes as tears began to roll down my cheeks. A lump formed in my throat as the king continued to lecture me. Finally I had had enough.

"I hate you!" I interrupted as my voice began to break, "You try to control me! You try to make me fit into your idea of who I should be! Try to make me marry who you want me to marry! I'll marry whoever I darn well please! I don't want to be a princess! I wasn't meant to be! Any idiot could see that Joe is meant to rule the kingdom not me!" With that I ran off to my room.

When I reached my room I locked the door and windows and pulled every curtain shut. I scrounged around in my dresser for a hair pin. Once found I picked the lock. I packed some things in a bag. I would run away. Maybe with no other heir the king would finally put Joe in his rightful place.

I sat on my bed with a sheet of paper and a pen. A farewell to my dear cousin. I heard a knock on the door.

"Mae?" the only voice that I cared about in this world came from the other side of the door. "Mae please talk to me. Don't shut me out!" The voice broke as it was filled with sorrow. I said nothing.

Eventually he left. The sun was long gone over the horizon and I was ready to make my move. I opened my window just enough to sneak out. I climbed down the vines that hung on the castle wall. Once on the ground I snuck through the alleys and made my way to the keyholes over the hill.

This was my chance at freedom. I thought of Joe. How I hated leaving him, but I knew he'd be the king this world needed. I raised my keyblade and left my home world.

When I arrived in Radiant Gardens I ran straight for the waterfall. I hoped to find Lea there. I didn't really know where he lived.

When I got there all I found was the soft sound of water gently falling. I sat down and looked at the stars, thinking of all I was leaving behind. I was lost in memories when I heard a rustling movement in the woods behind me.

I jumped up, keryblade in hand. It was too dark for me to see anything. Suddenly an attack came from behind and I was overpowered. I let out a scream from pain and fear.

And then… nothing…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey gang! I'm pretty excited about this chapter and the next few to come. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

*Mexa*

I was restless today. Roxas was spending some alone time with Xion and I wanted to work on my fighting skills. I was toying with different ideas when I was interrupted.

"Why don't you let me show you some moves?" a cocky voice came from the doorway of the training room.

I turned to see Xigbar's unpleasant grin. "No thanks," I said coldly.

He summoned his blade pistols and twirled one like a cowboy would his handgun. "You might be surprised how well you like it," he sneered as he advanced on me.

I exchanged Saix's claymore for Xaldins spears. Though he could manipulate gravity so that his blade bullets could hit targets at impossible angles I blocked with the spears.

"So you don't have to use your opponent's weapons to fight them," he snickered as he pinned me against the wall. I felt the hate rise in me as he was close enough to smell his breath…pizza?

"You should leave me alone," I hissed at him.

Xigbar laughed, "Or what?"

In answer I set one of the spears on fire and used wind to jab the point into the wall just over his shoulder. Xigbar stared wide-eyed at it then back at me his expression was full of fear and surprise. He still hadn't backed away.

"Get away from her Xigbar," a fierce growl came from the doorway.

It was Axel! I couldn't help but smile. He looked like Xigbar's personal grim reaper. Xigbar hesitated but backed up, probably a better choice than being engulfed in flames and winding up a pile of ashes.

Axel didn't relax in the slightest. He addressed me keeping his eyes on Xigbar, "Water boy is back."

My eyes widened, "DEMY'S BACK! Where?"

"His room," his eyes never left Xigbar.

With that I ran past Axel Demy bound.

* * *

*Xemnas*

The matter of Mexa being a possible threat was weighing heavily on my mind. I had decided to discuss the matter with my two most trusted allies.

"What's up Xemmy?" one said after we were all gathered.

"It's about number fifteen."

He flinched. A strange reaction for him, as he usually wore a mischievous look instead.

"What about her?" the other spoke up.

I looked seriously at the two that held part of me, "It has come to my attention that she could be a threat. It has been said that she could get inside our heads and possibly take over the organization. What are your thoughts?"

"There is a possibility. She could use her power for such a purpose but she does not seem like the kind to do something like that." The nobody's scared face stayed hard as stone as it usually did.

"And you?" I turned to the other. The scar across his cheek twitched as he seemed to remember something.

"I think she is a threat that must be dealt with," he said coldly. "She can copy two at the same time. I think that she is dangerous."

* * *

*Mexa*

I finally reached Demy's room. I jerked the door open and tackled my best friend to the bed in a monster hug.

"DEMY! MY DEMY!" I shouted for joy.

"Easy Mexa," he laughed, "I missed you too."

It was late by the time we went to eat dinner. He told me of his trip and I told him of my activities with Axel. On the way back to his room we bumped into Axel. Knots formed in my stomach. Axel stopped at the door of his room. He was wearing is p.j.'s with a towel over his shoulder. The look on his face unnerved me. It made me feel like a traitor. I was now torn between Axel and Demyx. Not that I felt the same about Demy as I did Axel but…well, Axel had been friendly to me because of Demyx. Was he even able to feel the same way about me?

* * *

*Xemnas*

I entered my room to find a lovely nobody waiting and greeted with a kiss.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around the warm body against me.

"I have something I want to ask of you."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"I have been told that you are planning a way to get rid of Mexa."

I stared into a face that was both lovely and conniving, "I'm not sure. The final decision was to get rid of her."

"Kill her," said the voice laced with venom, "She already has members she is bringing to her side. She is too big a threat to leave alive. Kill her and have one of those close to her be the one to do it."

* * *

*Mexa*

I woke up that morning next to Demy just like I always had. Somewhere inside I wished it had been Axel. I pulled myself from the covers leaving Demy still dreaming peacefully and went to take a shower.

I washed and scrubbed as I mindlessly flipped through the minds of the members of the organization. Then I saw it. I'm not sure who it was. I don't know details. I dropped to the floor of the shower, my tears mixing with the water raining down on me.

…

…

…I'm going to die…

**Pretty suspensful right? Tune in next time...it's gona be my favorite! For now goodnight and may God bless.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for returning for the next chapter. I must say I get excited to see that my story is being read by people in other countries and by so many in the U.S. Really surprises me that so many have read this.**

**Chapter 8**

*Demyx*

Mexa had been acting strange for days. She had just locked herself in her room. She wouldn't even talk to me. Just when I'd found a friend she was pushing me away. My question was why? I had to do something. I had to find out what was wrong with her, but if she wouldn't talk to me who would she talk to? Suddenly it hit me and I dashed across the hall. I had a threat to make.

* * *

*Axel*

I was standing outside Mexa's room. Water boy had just convinced me to talk to her. It was more of a threat really. Even though he wasn't much on fighting he had some mean water clones that didn't play fair.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. To be honest I had been worried about Mexa too, ever since water boy had been roaming the castle alone. That's not what had me unnerved though. He said I was special to her…even more so than him.

"Mexa? Mexa, it's me. Can I come in?" There was no answer. I tried the door knob. It opened.

Mexa was laying on the floor with her legs sitting on the bed. She looked like she was sitting in a chair upside down. Her hair was laying loose around her head, free from its usual pony tail. The braids still behind her ears gave her a look that seemed familiar but I couldn't place who she reminded me of. I walked up to her and looked at her closed eyes.

"Hi," she didn't move, "You got something against looking at me?" She looked up at me, with my eyes framed by her dark lashes. "Would it kill you to look at me with _your_ eyes?!" I was sick of talking to her while she was being someone else.

Her eyes closed again. She took a deep breath and let it out very slowly and revealed her true eyes.

Brown. Her eyes were brown with a ring of green around her pupil that stretched out into the irises.

I've never seen such eyes.

* * *

*Mexa*

I staired at the celing. It was so quiet, so still inside my head. I wasn't used to not copying anyone. Axel had moved to sit beside me, leaning against my bed with his right arm propped up on his leg.

"Demy sent you, didn't he?" I asked knowing the answer.

"He's worried about you. After all these months of following you around like a lost pup what did you expect?" I kept my silence. I knew Demy was worried but I wanted to break as many bonds as I could. Axel spoke again, "are you going to explain? He thought you would talk to me."

"I'm going to die," that caught his attention, "Members of the organization have convinced the superior that I am a threat that must be dealt with."

The pained look of surprise on his face struck me, "What?! Who said you were a threat? Tell me and I'll show them!"

I sat up and gently placed my fingertips over his mouth, "And you say you feel nothing," I smiled slightly, "but I wonder...can you feel what I feel? Can you feel anything?" my voice had dropped to a whisper.

I moved so my legs were curved to my right and with my left arm I propped myself up. I slowly, hesitantly placed my right hand on the side of his face. I was close enough to feel the warmth of his breath. I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I licked my lips nervously. Leaning in I kissed him. The warmth of his lips sent a shudder down my spine. My heart fell as kiss after gentle kiss went unreturned.

I pulled away, "I guess not." He got up and made to leave. I turned to make one last request, "don't let them send Demyx! Please Axel. Don't let them send Demyx to kill me. He'd never get over…"

He jerked open the door and left me alone again.

I felt the wet burning of tears.

I didn't hold them back.

**Not exactaly what I had in my head origionaly but this is good enough. I hope ya'll enjoyed. And with that I'll say goodnight and may God bless.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well gang here it is the dreaded moment.**

**Chapter 9**

*Mexa*

My time was quickly running out. I was walking down the main hall, leaving the castle. There was no avoiding it. I had accepted that now.

Suddenly a shadowed door of darkness opened and a hooded figure grabbed hold of my upper arms before I could make a move. Is this it? Am I going to die now? That's what I thought until he pulled back his hood.

"Axel?" I could believe he was here, especially after last night, and now here we were, alone. He said nothing. He just looked at me.

I tried to free myself from his grip and walk away. He tightened his grip and backed me against the wall. I felt a nervousness swell deep within me. If I have no heart then what's pounding in my chest? He leaned in closer to me. Was this really happening? And he kissed me, fiercely, passionately.

Was I dreaming? The nobody I loved was kissing me, holding me close. So very close. This was what I'd wanted since I first laid eyes on him. Wasn't it?

I pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

I looked him full in the face, "Do you love me?"

"What?" a confused look spread across his face.

"I love you Axel, but…I want your love in return…not your lust," with that I made to leave.

He didn't stop me this time.

* * *

I was in a world of no real significance, waiting for the chosen nobody. It was a hilly terrain, covered in miles of nothing but a blanket of grass. I sat under a lone tree, just over a downward slope.

I heard that unmistakable sound of those shadowy doors we use to travel from world to world. The inevitable moment had come.

"Mexa," my heart broke at the sound of the voice that I loved so much.

"So, they did send someone close to me to kill me," I choked back tears at the thought of what was about to happen. "Thanks for not letting them send Demyx."

"I don't want to fight you Mexa," was that sadness in his voice?

I stood up slowly and turned around to face him. I summoned one of Xaldin's spears. I needed to lose this battle.

"You have to Axel," I readied for my attack, "or they'll have you killed too." With that I lunged at him and the fight began.

He summoned his chakrams just in time to block my attack. I attacked and attacked hoping he'd attack and end this before I hurt him but nothing. He did nothing but block. He never once attacked me.

"Axel please!" I pleaded with him.

"No!" he yelled, "I won't hurt you Mexa!"

With that he made a small fiery explosion. The force was just enough to send me tumbling over the rise, where I had been sitting before the fight, without hurting me.

I was out of Axel's sight. I had to move fast before he came rushing to see if I was ok.

I'm sorry Axel.

* * *

*Axel*

I rushed to where Mexa had landed. I had lost control and blasted her over the hill. Why was she pushing me so? Did she want to die?

"Hahaha!" that voice.

I stopped dead in my tracks as the last nobody I wanted to see came strolling over the crest of the hill.

"What are you doing here Larxene?" I growled.

"I thought you would have trouble with this task, so I thought I'd give you some help," she smiled that evil smile.

"Did you-,"

"Kill her?" she interrupted, "Yes. I killed the copycat!" And then she laughed. That awful, evil laugh. I felt the rage burn within me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I threw both chakrams. They found their target before she knew what hit her.

She fell to her knees clutching the wound in her midsection. She lifted her head to look me in the face. But the Larxene before me didn't look like the Larxene I knew.

"Thank you," she struggled to say the words. Suddenly her image melted away and it seemed my world came crashing down at what I saw before me. Her body wobbled and toppled over.

"MEXA!"

* * *

*Mexa*

It's over. Axel rushed to my side and scooped me in his arms. I could feel myself fading.

"Mexa," Axel seemed to choke on the words, "what did you do?"

"I…I had to use Zexion's…power of illusion…to appear as Larxene," I struggled to speak, "it was the only way I could get you to attack."

"Why Mexa? Why did you want to be killed?"

I smiled as I reached up to touch his beautiful face, "better I die by you than you die by their hands…I love you Axel. Really I do."

With that everything seemed to fade into darkness.

I felt light, wet taps on my face. Was it raining?

And then nothing.

**So how many of you hate me now? hehe. I can't believe my first story is almost complete. "Goodnight and may God bless."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well this is it. The end of The Copycat. I hope you all have enjoyed some part of my story. I thank all of you who have stuck with me since chapter 1.**

**Chapter 10**

*Mae*

I opened my eyes at the sound of chirping birds. A breeze was gently blowing through an open window. I was in my room…in my world. It felt like so long since I was last here.

"Mae?" a voice came softly from beside me.

It belonged to a face I had known and loved all my life, "Joe? What happened?"

"You ran away. I looked everywhere, searched every world, for you Mae!" he tackled me in a hug knocking me back into the bed. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Um, Joe? Can't breathe," I squeaked.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he said pulling back, "What happened? Where did you go?"

I was silent as I let the memories of Mexa rolled over me. My eyes burned with tears and I choked on sobs as I told the story of my binding friendship with Demyx, my love for Axel, and my death. When the story was told Joe held me in his arms and I cried.

* * *

I stood just outside the throne room. I was able to still wear my favorite white pants, blue shirt, brown moccasins and vest. After all this time they still fit. Proves I am destined to be short for the rest of my life.

I had to face my father. I hadn't seen him since he clapped that bracelet on me and tried to trap me here. As future queen I had to do what was right. I took a deep breath and opened the doors.

I had forgotten the magnificence of this room. It was made of a polished stone that gleamed in the sunlight shining through the windows. I looked along the walls and across the ceiling at all the carvings of the exploits of past kings and queens. My adventures did not belong in this place.

"I see you've awakened Mae," he said looking down on me from his throne.

"Father I must speak with you," I had to hold my ground.

"Tisk tisk. Mae how many times must I remind you that pants are for men and dresses are for women? Well after you and Keith are married there will be no more need for you to own such cloths," he rambled on ignoring me.

"Father!" my voice echoed through the chamber, "Father I _will not_ marry Keith!" the king fell silent and looked as though he might have me executed. "He has no interest in me," I continued, "or you, or the wellbeing of this kingdom! All he wants is the power that comes with being king!" as he sat there dumbstruck I took advantage of the opportunity while I had it, "He's not fit to rule…and neither am I."

"Hold on right there Mae! You are my daughter and rightful heir to this throne!" he shouted pounding the arm of the king's chair to emphasize his words.

"No father! I'm not. Joe is and you know it! You know he will be the best king this world has ever known! He'll have to…because I won't be here."

He looked me right in the eyes. An expression dressed his face like I had never seen.

"Where will you be?" he said quietly.

"Traveling," I turned to leave, "there is someone I need to find."

* * *

Radiant Gardens. I hadn't been here in a long time. I had searched so many worlds looking for him. No luck. No sign of him anywhere.

I walked down the streets. I remembered them from that one time Axel brought me here with Roxas and Xion. I couldn't help but smile at the memory, but that was quickly chased away as I realized that was when all the trouble started.

I bought some ice cream from a small shop on the corner. As I walked away a flash of red caught my eye. A redheaded girl walking away between two boys, one with long silver hair and the other with long brown spikes; but that's not what I was staring at. With them was a tall, lean man with long, red, spikey hair. I dropped my ice cream and ran after them.

"Axel," I said out of breath grabbing his arm.

When the man turned I looked him full in the face. It was very much like Axel's but not quite the same. The teardrop tattoos were gone. He wasn't Axel.

"I'm sorry," I stammered, "I thought you were someone else." I turned and ran.

I ran right out of the city till I reached the waterfall. I had been to so many worlds, would I ever find him?! The sun began to set. I curled up in the soft grass and let my troubles float away in the sound of the waterfall behind me. And slowly I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Miss?" someone was shaking me awake, "Miss are you ok?"

It was the red-head from yesterday. "Yes. I'm fine," I said sitting up.

"How did you find this place?" he even sounded like Axel. This was torture.

"I came here once when I ran away from home."

"Did you really forget me, Mae?" he said with a smirk.

My jaw dropped in surprise, "How do you know my name?"

He smiled and shook his head, "You did forget me. I'm hurt. I was the one who showed you this place."

I stared at him for the longest time thinking back to my first time here; then I remembered getting into a fight to help two young boys.

"Lea!"

He laughed, "Obviously you didn't have it memorized."

Have it memorized? Wait a minute, "Axel?"

Lea's face became serious, "Really Mexa? It took you this long to realize it was me?" I was so happy I just threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back.

"Why did you do that to me Mae?" Lea whispered into my ear.

I pulled away to look him in the eye, "Why did I do what?"

"Why did you trick me into killing you? Why did you play a trick like that?" pain filled his eyes as he said these words.

I let my arms and my gaze fall from him, "Lea…I had to. It was the only way to get you to fight back. If you hadn't killed me they would have killed you! I couldn't allow that."

Before I realized what was happening Lea pulled me close and kissed me. It was like our last kiss before I died, but there was feeling, real feeling in this kiss. He pulled away and smiled at me.

Placing a hand on the side of my face he said, "I love you Mae. I loved you when you were Mexa…I just didn't realize it at the time. It killed me to lose you! Don't leave me again."

I smiled. I had waited so long to hear him say that. I kissed him and whispered in his ear, "I love you Lea. And I will never leave you."


End file.
